Mousse (Continuum-72391865)
Mousse is a a male Chinese Amazon who seeks the heart of his childhood friend, Shampoo. Biography Mousse returned to the village after a training hiatus in hopes of finally winning the hand of his beloved Shampoo. However when he returned home he found that Shampoo had left in an effort to find a boy named Ranma Saotomr. Misinterpreting the twos relationship Mousse flew off in a rage and declared that he would see this Ranma Saotome dead. Well aware of Shampoo’s prowess in the force and figured that anyone who defeated her in combat would have to equally powerful. Mousse fell into the lure of the Dark Side when approached by a stranger. Personality and Traits It was always a silly superstition tat all amazon warriors were female. Amazons are strong warriors, but they do need men to have babies. They may not need them in every other sense, but they do prize men who are strong and capable fighters. But Mu-Tsu confuses strength with worth in other matters, and he did not understand the relationship that existed then between Kasumi and Shampoo. He challenged Kasumi and when he lost he was very much embittered. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the mixture the spring of drown duck and boy every time Mousse is splashed with cold water his entire anatomy becomes naturally adapted to flying. In addition to gaining natural wings, which spanned sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip, his bones become hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body becomes virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than his uncursed form does. Is compensation for his poor eyesight he gains whay he dubs "Eagle Sight," his eyes become specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye, as well as the ability to see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. He also gains a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Combat skills Mousse is an extremely proficient martial artist and is skilled in several systems. He is a master with practically any weapon, and is very agile. Mousse fights using hidden weapons (Anki 暗器). Sometimes also referred to as "dark magic", which is a pretentious pun referring to the fact it functions a lot like stage magic, it is essentially creating numerous pocket dimensions to hold weapons in. A master of Hidden Weapons learns to use many different weapons, real and improvised, as well as how to conceal truly remarkable amounts of objects upon their bodies and within their clothing. Their fundaments of their style are using sheer speed to draw their weapons from concealment and deploy them, with the intention that their opponent will not be able to react to these strikes or even see them coming. Although he is a highly talented hand-to-hand fighter, Mousse prefers to use his mastery of the hidden weapons style to fight at a distance, where his naturally expert marksmanship can be put to better use. Force Powers Mousse augments his hidden weapon style with telekinesis, and a unique power called ballistakinesiswhich he refers to as Steel Storm. This power involved hurling a collection of small, usually harmless objects, such as coins or pebbles, and using the Force to accelerate their velocity to lethal speeds. Category:Continuum-72391865